Pottery Class
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: This is part of a Karamel FanFiction Challenge, Its AU where Kara isnt Mon-El's mentor and just based on an idea of them bumping into each other outside of the DEO, at a pottery class. Its super cheesy sorry. one shot. Its using the College AU theme


_This is part of the Karamel Fanfiction challenge to write a story per week. This is so cheesy sorry_

* * *

It had been 6 months since Mon-El had woken on Earth, in the hospital wing of the DEO, he had become valuable to the department. His knowledge of other races, and his Royal status was useful when dealing with hostile species who respected the Daxamite Prince.

J'Onn and Alex acted as Mentors to him, helping him blend in with Humans and start to have a normal life. Yet Kara remained distant. The moment she knew where he was from she acted in a way the horrified her. She never believed she could hate someone as much as him once she learnt where he was from. Over time she learnt to accept him, train with him, befriend him. Then she discovered he was Royalty. That was it, she pushed him away again, only training with him when J'onn gave her a direct order.

Alex was disappointed she had never seen her sister act in such a hostile manner, and as laddish and flirty as he was he was a decent guy. Worked hard at the DEO and studied as much as he could. Which when people remembered he had clearly not wanted for anything in his life, nor worked before was impressive. She liked how he had accepted his new place in society, listened and learnt. He made mistakes but was willing to try. He was always ready to join in when they needed help.

So J'onn and Alex became his mentors. Well officially Kara was going to be, but she dismissed the idea off hand. So J'onn took him under his wing, and Alex's big sister instincts took over and she treated him like the little brother she never realised she wanted.

It was a Tuesday, his college day. He was too late to join most courses so was attending short courses, between 6 to 10 weeks each, such as introduction to History, introduction to the works of Shakespeare, statistics. College helped him meeting other people and blend in. With his human identity Mike, complete with glasses to hide who he was.

This week was the third week of introduction to English History, Alex had suggested this as they had Kings and Queens and he would be interested to learn about Royalty on this Planet. He had decided to do some creative courses as well just too meet other people, and starting this week was pottery for beginners. After having dinner in the college canteen he walked along to the room, and took up a seat at an empty table.

* * *

Kara was frustrated, J'onn, Alex and Winn were paired up in relationships, and it didn't work with James, she couldn't explain why, they danced around each other for so long, when they finally kissed there was no spark, no passion, it felt like kissing a brother. She cared deeply for him, but realised it wasn't romantic. Since then there had been a distance between them. He reacted badly, becoming the guardian as if to prove he could be exciting, could be on par with her. But she knew it wasn't that simple.

Being Supergirl was draining, and she decided to just be Kara, take up a hobby meet normal people and focus on just having a normal life. Alex and Dana (a DEO officer) had both suggested that she do something very human, and take up a craft hobby once a week, to meet normal people with no idea who she really was. So she took their advice and ended up signing up for a class.

It started at 6pm, but she was running late, even with super speed she was 5 minutes late. Rushing into the classroom she muttered sorry and the tutor waved her in the direction of an empty seat at a table towards the back of the room. Keeping her head down, she made her way there, sat down and turned her attention to the tutor. There was an introduction to the course and basic housekeeping, what was to be expected, and what they would learn. She jotted notes on what was said on the handout about the course structure, trying to not draw attention to herself after her lateness.

It was only when the tutor called them all up to the front for a demonstration of the first project they will attempt that she spotted who she was sat next to.

"Hi" beamed Mon-El grey eyes sparkling, he looked relaxed and handsome. There were a few girls who had clearly spotted him and were drifting to stand near him in the demonstration but he stayed near Kara. Hoping that they could find a friendship, she was the closest thing he had to home, and while she clearly hated him he hoped she would learn to tolerate him. She didn't respond. She wasn't sure how to respond, she hadn't been around him socially since that night.

They all crowded around the front bench to watch, Kara was bemused as a pretty young blonde in her early 20s engineered standing next to Mon-El, she smiled at him playing with her hair. "Hi, are you here alone" she purred. He glanced at Kara, frustrated at her distain toward him and smiled at the young woman, nodding. He reached out his hand.

"I'm Mike"

"Kimi" she replied shaking his hand and they both turned to look at the demonstration.

Kara glared at them. She wasn't sure why he frustrated her so much. Well she was just she didn't want to admit it, she was a proud Kryptonian and should have nothing to do with Daxamites. She shouldn't feel like that she knew it was wrong, she wasn't even sure it was how she felt. Maybe it was a reason to keep him away.

They each took a lump of clay and a pot of water back to their benches. Kimi joined Kara and Mon-El and the dark haired man who was also using their bench.

Mon-El as charming as ever introduced himself to the guy, Dave, and chatted away to Kimi and Dave about their days and their jobs. Kara frustrated focused on her clay. Maybe focused a Iittle too much, as she squeezed it and a lump hit Mon-El square in the side of his face.

He looked shocked, Kara looked horrified, Dave laughed, Kimi tried to clean him. Mon-El started to laugh as Kara paled and looked horrified

"I'm sorry" she muttered and ran out of the room. He followed her

"Kara, wait" she stopped and turned to look at him, her eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry" she repeated

"It's just clay, will wash off" he laughed

"Why are you being so nice?" she protested

"Because it's just clay, no harm"

"I mean in general" she couldn't understand how he was still chatty and friendly even though she pushed him away every time

"I like you. I know you don't like me, who I am, where I'm from, but that's the past I'm here now. You are here now, we don't really have any other connections to our homes, so I hope at some point we can be friends." He took a breath and looked at her sadly, and shaking his head said, "Look you clearly want to be here, I won't come next week ok"

She nodded gulping slightly at how sweet it was that he clearly cared a lot about how she felt.

"Now go back in there and try not to hit anyone else" he chuckled, "I'm going to wash this out before it gets stuck in my hair." Kara didn't want to explain that his Daxamite Physiology meant that it would take more than clay to damage his hair.

He returned to the room a few minutes later to see Kara happily chatting to Dave and Kimi, laughing about what she did. Kimi tried to touch him, but he pointed out that her hands were covered in clay and would negate the fact that he just cleaned it from his hair. Kara smiled warmly at him as he threatened to retaliate and coat her in clay.

Kimi faked the need to have the two guys help her, claiming to be struggling with her project. Kara rolled her eyes, wishing she had thought of that. She kept glancing at Mon-El when he wasn't looking, that boy surprised her more each time. She wished he wasn't from Daxam. If only he was from Krypton or Earth.

The class ended and Kimi suggested that they all visit the local bar and carry on chatting. Dave was keen, as were a few of the others. Mon-El had been in classes all day and just wanted to go home and chill out.

"See you next week" Kimi asked keenly

"I'm not sure, I made a promise to a friend, may not be able to come" he replied looking at Kara

"That sucks" sighed Kimi, and grabbed his hand and wrote her number on it, "Call me" and she kissed him on the cheek.

Kara felt annoyed by her actions and couldn't explain it. She wanted Mon-El to reject the girl, there was a time before she learnt he was the Prince of Daxam she thought they could have had something, well more than thought. They had been at the Alien dive bar after training one night. They were drinking, she only ever got drunk with him. They had staggered back to her flat and giggling had played twister which had ended with them both in a heap on the floor laughing, when she had moved over and kissed him, and they had a very steamy make out session on her sofa. The next day he admitted to her and the DEO that he was the lost Daxamite Prince. She was hurt, and horrified, and confused, the time training and drinking they spent together she forgot he was from Daxam. But the Prince was well known, a frat boy with a different woman every night. She may have been 12 when she left Krypton but she knew all about him her friends at school spoke about him, a few more open minded friends said how dreamy he was for a Daxamite. She wasn't about to be a conquest for him, and pushed him away. She only spent time with him as directed by J'onn, and wouldn't even admit that they kissed, pretending she didn't remember any of it.

Kimi, Dave and the others went off to the bar. Mon-El ever the teachers pet helped to tidy up the teaching room, and chatted away about how interesting he found the class, and how he was looking forward to collecting the bowl he made, and explained he may not make it to class next week. The teacher said he could collect it on another day. She was bemused that he shock her hand and thanked her, before offering to walk her out.

Kara was in the corridor and listening to all this and smiling. She realised how much she misjudged the Daxamite.

* * *

He arrived back at the DEO to chill out after his day, and was surprised to find Kara sat on his bed.

"Sorry am I in the wrong place?" he asked, not ready for another fight

"I'm a terrible person" she stated, he raised an eyebrow at her but let her talk. "I judged you on everything other than who you are, your race, your title, stories the girls at school told me about the Royal family of Daxam, but nothing about who you are. I didn't give you a chance, this Mon-El the guy who my sister adores. I should trust her, and I should get to know you, and I cant make you give up things you clearly enjoy just because I cant handle how I feel about you"

"How you feel about me?" he queried, a confused tone in her voice.

She blushed, she shouldn't have said that, she knew that was opening Pandora's Box.

"Yes how I feel, and don't get excited, I don't love you or anything" she almost scolded him, "I just think you could be someone worth me getting to know"

"I will take that" He smiled, holding out his hand to shake hers. She grabbed it and pulled him on to the bed, super strength was fun. He landed next to her. She smiled and leant to kiss him softly. He responded.

"You can take me to lunch tomorrow Prince" she teased and super sped out of the room, leaving a confused Mon-El pleased that they seemed to be mending bridges for once.


End file.
